bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Toa Solek
Teraz jest tak samo jak wtedy gdy walczyłeś z tymi latającymi wężami plującymi kwasem! Pamiętasz? Solek jako Matoran http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/images/thumb/6/6d/Solek.jpg/250px-Solek.jpg Miejsce pobytu:Karda Nui(kiedyś) Metru Nui(obecnie) Broń: Miecze emitujące impulsy świetlne Status: Żyje aktywny Maska: Akaku Karda Jako Av-MatoraninSolekbył historykiem badającym legendy świata Bionicle ,gdy Bractwo Makuta zatakowało centrum wszechświata tak inni trzej Av-Matoranie (którymi są Tanma i Photok) przeżył atak ich wielkiej broni - Pijawek Cienia. Gdy na Karda Nui z pomocą im przybyli Toa Nuva łączył się w tandenmie z Kopaką razem mogli tworzyć rzeczy ze stałej formy światła. Przed tymi wydarzeniami najlepszym przyjacielem Soleka był Takua. O Mnie Nazywam się Wojtek Bioniclami interesuje się od jakiś 5 lat na wikie wchodzę 2 lata oto i spis mojej kolekcji: 2001 - ..... 2002 - Guurahk , Toa Tahu Nuva , Toa Kopaka Nuva 2003 - ..... 2004 - ..... 2005 - Toa Nuju Hordika , Gaaki 2006 - Garan , Balta , Velika , Zaktan , Vezok 2007 - .... 2008 - Toa Lewa Nuva Phatonka , Antroz , Toa Tahu Nuva Mistika 2009 - Przyjaciele * Misiek (Tutaj możesz pogadać) *Vavakx Toa Światła Lata pod władzą Teridaxa, Mata Nui wysłany w inny wszechświat. Av-matoranie bezpiecznie dotarli z Toa Nuva na Metru Nui. Tanma, Solek i Radiak przebywali akurat w Ta-Metru z Turagą Vakamą Musicie odnaleść Takanuve - powiedział Turaga Ognia Gdzie mamy się udać? - zapytał Tanma Wyruszy z wami Toa Nuva ognia Tahu, on was poprowadzi - odpowiedział Vakama Wyruszamy jutro rano - odrzekł Solek Zgadzam się z Solekiem - odparł Radiak Niech i tak będzie - zgodził się Vakama Następnego dnia Radiak Tanma i Solek wyruszyli z Tahu na wyprawę. A więc gdzie jedziemy? - spytał Radiak'' Wyruszymy na zachód tam ostatni raz go widzieliśmy odpowiedział mu Tahu Weszli na Axalare T9 i pojechali. Gdy w bardzo krótkim czasie przejechali jakieś 50 Mio ujrzeli swojego pierwszego w swojej wyprawie przeciwnika były to zyglaki a dokładnie jakieś 65 zyglaków a obok nich jakąś świecącą postać. Z początku myśleli że to jeden z Av-Matoranów w prawdzie był to Takanuva ale z czasem uświadomili sobie że to on a wiec rzucili się na wrogów. Takanuva był już ciężko ranny ale we trzech i tak dali sobie rade po jakiś czasie zabili co do jednego gdy to zrobili Solek szybko podbiegł do Takanuvy''Dobrze się czujesz?'' - spytał z troską Solek Jak na zaatakowanego przez jakieś 6 tuzinów Zyglaków w miarę tak - żaśmiał sie wycięczony Toa Światła Jeżeli umrę ty bedziesz moim następcą - odparł Takanuva A za chwilę podbiegła do nich reszta ekipy. Tahu odrazu wziął na ręce Takanuve i pobiegł do Axalary T9.W czasie podróży Solek ciągle był zamyślony. Gdy byli w połowie drogi Takanuva stracił przytomność. Tahu zaczął jechać jescze szybciej. Kiedy dotarli do Metru Nui jak najszybciej pobiegli do Vakamy ale gdy dotarli do Ta-Metru uświadomili sobie że Toa światła nie żyje. Przez kilka następnych dni Solek ciągle myślał o decyzji Takanuvy. W końcu ujawnił prawdę toa, matoranom, oraz turaga. Niektórzy na początku mu nie wierzyli ale pózniej przyjeli decyzje Takanuvy. Działo się to w Ga-metru. Wszyscy zgromadzili się w tym miejscu Vakama z kanohi Avohkii maską światła wręczał ją Solekowi.